


Home

by MJLS



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJLS/pseuds/MJLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS brings her beloved home one more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The Doctor sighed and looked at the empty space around him. Bright stars and the constant darkness of space was all he saw but in his mind, he saw so much more. He had opened the TARDIS doors and sat down on the edge, dangling his feet back and forth as he stared at the stars. Somewhere in the time line, his beloved home planet would be right were he was now. Only in his time, it was nothing more than an empty space with not even a single remnant of the once shining world.

The majestic tower of Rassilon, the mountains surrounding his home and the red grass tickling his feet. Oh how he wished he could be there just one more time. To lay on that grass and to look up to the sky. To feel his fellow time lords around him and to finally stop feeling so alone in the universe. What a gift that would be, he thought as he fell backwards and looked up at the TARDIS' ceiling. It was the closest thing he had to home. His beloved ship. 

It was only a matter of seconds that he was thrown back, the doors shut and the TARDIS traveled through time and space on her own. The time lord scrambled up and started fumbling with the controls, knowing that it would be no use. If his ship had something on her mind, there was nothing he could do to stop her. Whatever was on her mind, he had no way of controlling her until she had reached her destination.

As quickly as it had started, the journey ended and the Doctor fell once more. He rubbed his behind and muttered some gallifreyan curses under his breath. Where and when had he landed? Getting on his feet, the time lord opened the TARDIS doors only to be met by one of the most comforting and familiar of smells. He shut the door quickly and leaned against it, forcing his eyes shut. No. She couldn't have. It was wired into her core that travelling here was an absolute no go. The smell of home drafted into the time ship and a soft sob escaped from the Doctor's lips. 

Deciding that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, he took of his shoes and carefully tredded outside the ship. The red grass tickled his feet. His hair softly swept from his eyes by a gentle breeze. Before him were the fields he had played in so much as a child and he knew that if he turned around, the majestic city of the time lords would loom over him.

Taking a deep breath, the Doctor closed his eyes once more and spun on his heels. Upon opening his eyes, he was confronted with his hime. The city he had dwelled in, played in and ran from the moment he could. 

"Oh my sexy thing," he whispered as his hand caressed the side of the TARDIS, "you know we just broke one of the biggest rules in history of the time lords didn't you?" 

He stared around his home planet, bowed his head and leaned his forehead against his beloved ship, "thank you."  
tags: char


End file.
